The Amazing Spider-Man (2015 TV Series)
The Amazing Spider-Man is an upcoming ABC Family animated show. The series will have a premiere episode released in January 9th, 2015. Jake Coburn, Greg Berlanti, and Chris Brancato will be the main writers of the show. With that, the show has said in Comic-Con 2014 in San Francisco during Christmas week that the show is confirmed to be "Dark, but humorous and fun". The writers and the voice actor of Spider-Man, Josh Keaton, said that the show will go on until early 2017. The show will be based on the life of Peter Parker and his journey as Spider-Man and the consequences that come with it. The show is rated PG-14 because of the darkness and violence, but there are tons of childish jokes in there too. Features # The show will be dark, rated PG-14, but humorous and childish at the same time, especially dialogue said by Spider-Man in his battles. # This series will follow parts of the comics and follow famous Spider-Man comic lines, but the show also resembles parts to The Amazing Spider-Man franchise, but mostly it will have its own way of things. # Harry Osborn and Norman Osborn's relationship in here is very poor, leading into Harry's addiction to drugs. # Season 1 and Season 2 will be very light-hearted, but Season 3 and Season 4 come into a new era of Spider-Man. # Each episode of the show will be between 25-35 minutes, but if episodes are divided into 2 or 3 parts, the episode will be 20 or a little more minutes Seasons' Summary Season 1 At first, Peter Parker is just a lonely, outcast, nerdy science teenager at Midtown High. After he gets bitten by a radioactive spider after a field trip, he wakes up and learns he developed super strength, healing, wall-crawling abilities, and spider-sense. He develops web-shooters, while juggling his life with his high school crush, Gwen Stacy, his best friend, Harry Osborn, and taking care of his aunt and uncle, May and Ben. But after a huge fight with his uncle, he runs away and a murderer, Walter Hardy, kills his uncle and Peter swears revenge and suddenly gets it. He decides to use his powers and creating a red and blue spider suit and calling himself, Spider-Man, to protect New York from criminals. After all this, the season will progress into mysterious villain entities appearing and some seem to be working for a crime figure named, "Kingpin" aka Wilson Fisk. Season time: The season will go January 9th- May 22nd, 2015 Peter Parker Era: Age 15-16, 10th grade (season will progress until Peter is done with his Sophomore year of high school) Season 2 3 months after Spider-Man's big climatic fight with himself and the symbiote, he tries to restart his life as an 11th grade teenager. There has been no signs of the Green Goblin and he spends his quality time working at the Daily Bugle for Jameson and helping his girlfriend, Gwen Stacy, through her life, who is still in mourning after Doctor Octopus killed her father. In the middle of all this happening, Harry Osborn has been acting very high lately and seems that he is on drugs. Peter tries to find out if he is Green Goblin and if he is the one who made the sudden attacks in Manhattan. And Kingpin's son, Richard Fisk, aka "The Rose" rises and starts a new empire with Norman Osborn at Oscorp. This leads into new villains and other old villains. Eddie Brock, a teenager from Peter's past and son of Edward Brock SR (who worked with Richard Parker, Peter's scientist father), comes into the city for MMA fighting and working at the Daily Bugle. Peter befriends him and helps him through New York life. Season time: The season will go June 19th- December 25th, 2015 Peter Parker Era: Age 16-17, 11th grade (season will progress until Peter's start of senior year) Season 3 Things have been going down for Peter Parker and his life is ruined, as he thinks. After Black Cat gets mad at him for beating up her father Walter Hardy for Uncle Ben's death, after The Rose was killed my Venom, Eddie Brock becoming Venom and causing a rampage in the city, his fight with the second Sinister Six, and his own best friend as Green Goblin killing his beloved Gwen. Peter mourns every single day because he remembered that he promised Captain Stacy, before he was killed by Doc Ock, that he will protect Gwen. And he broke that promise, avoiding to work at the Bugle or going to school in the start of 12th grade. Kingpin begins sending distress units, with the help of Spencer Smythe, sending spider-bot drones into the city hunting him down. Spider-Man, angry and in stress, tries to apologize to Cat and send justice to Venom, he wages war against Kingpin and his crime units he's ordering with Dmitri Kravinoff, aka Chameleon, Hammerhead, and Crime Master. With the help of his new girlfriend, Mary Jane, it's war time... Season time: February 5th- July 8th, 2016 Peter Parker Era: Age 17-18, 12th grade (season will progress until Peter graduates high school and moves onto ESU) Season 4 Peter has finally gotten over Gwen's death, but he feels guilty for killing his best friend, Harry Osborn. Norman, gets an overdose on goblin serum and becomes, The Goblin. He creates his own alliance after Kingpin was beaten up and arrested by Spider-Man, Black Cat, and Silver Sable. Most of everything has gone to plan, except that he quit being Spider-Man for 5 months to focus on college and spending time with MJ. After that, a new era has begun and The Goblin starts ripping apart New York and having an era where a new symbiotic figure, Carnage, starts infecting the city, making things become worse. This leads into the Sinister Twelve and a hardcore war against Spider-Man and Alistair Smythe, who claims revenge on Spidey for the death of Spencer Smythe. Smythe goes nuts and creates spider-slayers to honor his father and he becomes the Ultimate Spider-Slayer, which leads into his creation of a new spider clone named, Scarlet Spider, who is sent out to kill him. Flash Thompson has had military training and becomes Agent Venom to help Spidey in his battles. Spider-Man is reborn again to stop this era of madness... once... and... for... all. Season time: July 29th, 2016- March 24th, 2017 Peter Parker Era: Age 18-19, College Freshman (season will progress until the middle of Peter's freshman year of college) Characters Heroes * Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat * Silver Sable * Flash Thompson/Agent Venom * Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider * Detective Jean DeWolffe/Captain Jean DeWolffe Villains * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin/The Goblin * Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin * Richard Fisk/The Rose * Hammerhead * Dmitri Kravinoff/Chameleon * Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard * Max Dillon/Electro * Herman Schultz/Shocker * Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino * Harry Osborn/Green Goblin II * Martin Li/Mister Negative * Adrian Toomes/The Vulture * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven The Hunter * Spencer Smythe * Eddie Brock/Venom * Cletus Kassidy/Carnage * Anne Weying/She-Venom * Donna Diego/Scream * Agony * Doppelganger * Scott Washington/Hybrid * Alistair Smythe/The Ultimate Spider Slayer * Dr. Miles Warran/Jackal * Carrion * Jason Macendale/Demogoblin * William Baker/Sandman * Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin * Abe Jenkins/Beetle * Anthony Davis/The Ringer * Walter Hardy * Nick Lewis Jr/Crime Master * Morris Bench/Hydro-Man * Kaine * Mark Raxton/Molten Man * Quetin Beck/Mysterio * Mac Gargan/Scorpion * Thomas Fireheart/Puma * Phineas Mason/The Tinkerer * John Jameson/Man-Wolf * Maxwell Markham/Bone Crusher/Grizzly * Silvio Manfredi/Silvermane * Spidercide Supporting Characters * Gwen Stacy * Mary Jane Watson * Harry Osborn * Aunt May * Lily Hollister * Uncle Ben * Eddie Brock * Felicia Hardy * J. Jonah Jameson * Betty Brant * Robbie Robertson * Whitney Chang * Donald Menken * Liz Allen * Sha Shan * Flash Thompson * Sally Avril * Rand "Randy" Robertson * Dr. Curt Connors * Mendel Stromm * Anna Watson * Captain George Stacy * Detective Jean DeWolffe/Captain Jean DeWolffe * Emily Stacy * Glory Grant * Richard Parker * Mary Parker * Edward Brock SR Episodes Season 1 Episodes # Peter Parker Air Date: January 9th, 2015 Summary: The episode begins with dialogue said by Stan Lee and shows the beautiful city of New York. Then it transfers to a 6 year old Peter Parker eating a sandwich and his mom and dad are arguing; "Mary, we need to go". After that, they leave and say goodbye to Peter. He cries and present times goes on screen and it shows Peter waking up as a 16 year old Sophomore in high school. He is shown as a high school science wiz, who is also a book-worm that constantly gets bullied at school, along with his best friend, Harry Osborn. At a science field trip led by Dr. Miles Warran, Peter tries to flirt with Gwen Stacy, but she's flirting with Flash Thompson, his biggest school bully. One of the spiders in the container escapes it vile and it is the powerful, radioactive spider, while the others are normal. Peter are taking pictures of it, but gets bitten by the spider that escaped it's vile. Then, he grows unconscious, seeing himself in a gang alley. He beats up thugs trying to jump him. He learns he has super strength, wall-crawling abilities, spider sense, and some healing. 2. Bone Crusher, Skull Masher Air Date: January 16th, 2015 Summary: Peter is beginning to like his powers, being very late to curfew at home, getting in awkward situations with him, his aunt, and uncle. He goes to school very confident and takes off his glasses and changes his style and impression. He begins to take revenge on Flash Thompson, to impress Sha Shan, Flash's girlfriend. Peter impresses both Sha and Gwen. Gwen and Peter start talking. Harry is introduced as Peter's long time best friend and Harry introduces Peter to the CEO of Oscorp, Norman Osborn, which is his father that always lets him down and his more kind to Peter. In the midst of this, Peter wants to make money, so he designs a suit with black eyes and a black hoodie with a jabawakee mask to fight the the American world champion MMA fighter, Bone Crusher, aka Maxwell Markham. He gets tempted, so he deals the money. He gets beaten up by Bone Crusher, but then Spidey uses his super strength and spider sense steadily and beats the crap out of Bone Crusher, breaking his spine. He earns a total loan of $2,000 and he arrives home late. He gets yelled at by Uncle Ben again, but he forgives Peter for the 2nd time. The episode ends with a criminal killing an innocent woman... 3. For Great Power Comes Great Responsibility Air Date: January 23rd, 2015 Summary: Life is going very great for Peter. He told Flash to back off of him after the incident when Peter beat him up. Flash and his football friend, Rand "Randy" Robertson, back off of him. Gwen asks Peter on a date and reveals that she hated Flash and that she is not "a kind of girl that only likes jocks". She reveals she likes who guys are, not their physical appearance. And Aunt May gives Peter hints about why his parents left him when he was 6 years old. Also, since Peter is having to enjoying his daily life too much, he gets yelled at by Uncle Ben again and Ben says this, "Peter, you have great potential, you really do. But coming home 2 hours after you damn curfew makes me tired! Your aunt had to walk 12 miles in the subway station to find you". Aunt May tries to defend Peter and Uncle Ben says, "Listen, Peter. Again, you have a lot of talent. You're smart, you're a lot like your father; you really are, son. But your father lived by a great philosophy. One he distributed to his life; With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility". Peter cries and begins to diss Uncle Ben and runs away. While Peter is walking around Queens, Uncle Ben tries to find him and records a video message to him apologizing about his anger towards Peter. The same criminal that killed the innocent woman the other day appears again and drops his gun right next to Uncle Ben and picks it up, shooting him. Peter hears the gunshot, running there and seeing his uncle lying on the floor. He yells, "CALL AN AMBULANCE! SOMEBODY!! HELP!!!! Uncle Ben, wake up! WAKE UP (cries)!" Captain George Stacy, Gwen's father in the NYPD, comes and supports Aunt May through a hard time because he is a very good friend of Peter's aunt. The episode ends with Peter developing web shooters and swearing revenge on the criminal. 4. Killer In The Flesh Air Date: January 30th, 2015 Summary: With Uncle Ben dead and Aunt May in trouble financially, Peter learns that the man who killed Uncle Ben is named, "Walter Hardy", a very acrobatic criminal with connections and used to be a successful cat burglar. Walter Hardy also is said to have a family filled with thieves and he has a daughter and a wife that died. Peter uses his suit he used to fight Bone Crusher along with web shooters for him to web swing around Manhattan and Queens to hunt for Hardy. And Norman, in part of the episode, has a meeting with a mysterious man in the shadows about Ben Parker's death and they talk about Peter Parker. Also, Gwen Stacy and Peter's cheerleader friend and ex of Flash, Liz Allen, support Peter through hard times and Harry tries his best to be their for his friend, but he begins to be busy being lectured by Oscorp officials about Norman Osborn's new illness. Now Peter goes under the name of, "Spider-Man". He fights through groups of thugs and tries to find someone with Caucasian race and white hair. He finds many, beating wrong groups, but near the end of the episode, he sees a flexible man in the shadows and it is Hardy. Peter begins to have dark emotions and he can't help it, breaking Hardy's teeth and saying, "You messed with the wrong kid, idiot!" He drops him off the building, but slow-motion comes in and Peter goes into a dream sequence of Uncle Ben telling him not to kill the man and save him. Peter cries and webs the man up, hiding from the cops investigating the disturbance. Peter and Aunt May look at a picture of Ben and pray for him. Peter lets his anger out in his room at the end of the episode and narrates; "So this is what revenge feels like, huh? Well, 'Great Power Comes Great Responsibility'... I will remember Uncle Ben... Now there is a hero up to save New York... I... Am... The Amazing Spider-Man". 5. These Guy Needs Serious Medical Attention Air Date: February 6th, 2015 Summary: News director, Whitney Chang, a very jolly chinese reporter, has been reporting recent criminals activities. Detective Jean DeWolffe, 2nd in command in the New York Police Department AND George Stacy's most trustworthy detective, investigates on the crime scenes. Meanwhile, it has been a month after Uncle Ben's death and Peter is fully out of his misery. He enjoys being a wisecracking Spider-Man with his friend Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy. They all hang out together as a group often. Spider-Man sees a Jewelry store in Manhattan getting robbed by a gang in masks. He pummels all of them. The gang realizes Spidey is too strong for them, so they leave and Spider-Man chases them down, but fails to. He investigates more on the crime scene, using his computer and the NYPD as his resource as he meets Captain Stacy in an awkward situation where he says, "If you hurt my baby girl, Parker, I will hunt you down". Peter thinks it is very odd he says that because Peter and Gwen aren't even dating, they are just very good friends. Peter discovers that the criminals making the thug activities are named of Herman Schultz and a huge group of wild street thugs. Herman is a middle aged man who has connections with the street thugs. In the end, Spider-Man finally stops Schultz and his gang trying to rob a house in Queens. Schultz nearly shoots an 8 year old girl, but Spidey webs all of them up and leaves a cue for the police officers, where as to Captain Stacy begins not to trust Spider-Man and is one of the people in New York who oppose to him. 6. Clearing Sight Of Eye Air Date: February 13th, 2015 Summary: With Schultz in prison, Spider-Man focuses 1/3 on his week of searching for any street thugs to take down. But the episode involves more around Peter Parker; Peter learns that Aunt May has financial problems with Ben Parker gone because he always paid for the house bills and their food. So Peter hunts for job interviews and at school, he signs up for Photography Club to take pictures of sports and other Midtown High School activities. Peter begins to do this, becoming the best photographer in the club, learning that that is one of his talents; taking pictures. Meanwhile, Harry Osborn is struggling because he is now the new CEO of Oscorp because Norman's sickness is going over the top. One of Norman's colleagues, Adrian Toomes, takes care of Norman. Toomes is an ignorant, dark moody man with a wish to be younger. Harry runs as CEO, having to invite Peter over and discussing work with him. In the end, Peter gets called by Daily Bugle head, J. Jonah Jameson in the day of November 20th because Jameson heard that Peter was the best photographer in Photography Club in Midtown High! 7. Shock Therapy Air Date: February 20th, 2015 Summary: In the city, a new building called, Fisk Tower, under the logo of Fisk Industries, ran by Wilson Fisk, is created and Wilson Fisk, an obese, large, and powerful man goes into New York. He tries to stay as quiet as he can in the city and keep a low profile, but politics always are on his back. He is sent on a trip by his agents to Oscorp Facility's Prison, where he visits Herman Schultz. Schultz first wants to strangle him, but Fisk proposes to him to set up an "alliance". Herman gives in and Fisk walks him out of Oscorp Prison and takes him to the Tower where he shows Herman a designed red and yellow suit with shock gauntlets. He tells Herman aka his alter ego Shocker, to rob the jewelry stores and the Bank Of Manhattan to accomplish his goals and get the money. Peter Parker, on the other hand, takes pictures for Jameson, half-time. He decides to shoot photos of Spider-Man, but he learns Jameson hates Spider-Man and is one of the people who hate and funny-rant about him. Also, Harry needs help in Algebra 2 in Midtown, so Peter comes to help him because Peter is only a Sophomore and he is already in Pre-Calculus 2. He learns of the rising of Shocker and he has to leave early to deal with him robbing a jewelry store. Spidey does not yet know it's Schultz, so he tries to beat him up, but his shock waves are too powerful. After learning that it is Schultz, Shocker successfully steals all the diamonds and engagement rings, while getting the money he needs. In the end, Shocker attacks Coney Island while Peter, Liz, Gwen, Harry, Randy, and Flash were there hanging out. Shocker nearly kills Gwen, but Spider-Man saves her. Spidey successfully stops Shocker and webs him up for the NYPD to put him back. Kingpin sits in the shadows and says, "Who did this to Shocker?" 8. The Cat In Distress Air Date: February 27th, 2015 Summary: Peter gives the loan of money he made from Daily Bugle, which is only $200, so he spends half on buying a newer and better camera, while giving the other half to Aunt May to pay for the electric and light bills. Now, Peter buys a new camera, while the annoying Mr. Jameson introduces Peter to Whitney Chang, Jameson's most trusted reporter for New York. Peter flirts with Whitney, but finds out that Peter is only 15 and Whitney is almost 25. Meanwhile, a cat burglar making moves in the city has been recently spotted. Mayor O'Neil Hammer, coming to a suite boat for a Politics Party to announce his pride. Black Cat, the hot mysterious cat lady with a black skin suit and a white wig, tries to crash the party. Spider-Man finds out about this, fighting her. In the end, Cat goes away with these special rings from the mayor and she says, "Ooh, a chick likes this." And then Spider-Man tries to talk to her, but she gets away. And Peter gets an internship job at ESU labs to put on his transcript for college prepreation. His mentor is, Dr. Curt Connors, a scientist into reptiles and is using his research to try to regain his missing left arm. 9. Electric Spike Air Date: March 6th, 2015 Summary: This episode first introduces Maxwell Dillon, an outcast engineer who gets bullied by his workers everyday. He is an expert engineer in electricity. With this, Peter goes on his first "date" with Gwen Stacy and her family. Peter eats dinner with them, realizing that Captain Stacy really opposes Spider-Man, so Peter leaves dinner early to go out of the balcony in Gwen's apartment. They have a love affair when Gwen touches his abs and sees blood all over it. He pulls her with his web shooters and she starts crying for joy because she just found out he is Spider-Man! Then, Peter leaves and says bye to Emily Stacy, Gwen's mom and Captain Stacy. Dr. Connors calls him over to ESU labs because the electricity is down. Connors calls in electric specialist, Max Dillon, telling him to repo the job. Connors and Peter talk about how this can help Peter get a degree in Empire State University, then all of a sudden, the electric eels from a tank windows breaking, shocking Max to death! The ambulance comes and drops Max into a high security hospital in Oscorp. He gets confused and a plot twist comes when he learns he is in an Oscorp Containment Center, with Norman Osborn, who has a messed up face, comes in and greets Max. Max says, "Who the hell are you?" "I am Norman Osborn, founder of Oscorp Industries and a once powerful business man". He tells Max how Max may be useful for his "plan"! Norman threatens Max that if he does not work for Norman, then he will kill him slowly and painfully with H20, but Max gets frightened and breaks out of the hospital. He decides to work with Norman, as he dons himself, Electro! He puts on a black suit to cover his blue body and an electric mask, which sparks out yellow sparks. Norman tells Max, "Go after Spider-Man. He is our main target." Electro goes out of the city and has many fights with Spider-Man. In the end, Spider-Man finds out that Electro is Max Dillon and Spidey tries to get him out of his evil ego. Spidey gets electrocuted to death by Electro, but then plugs a beam into his head and Electro disappears. Flash Thompson is watching this and yells, "WOOH! Spidey!" because he is a huge fan of Spider-Man. Spidey feels guilty and the police go after him. He hides in a gargoyle and asks himself, "Where do all this bad guys come from? First Shocker, then another electric dude?" 10. Reptile Lizard Thing Air Date: March 13th, 2015 Summary: After one of Spider-Man and Electro's fights in ESU labs, Connors has not been recently feeling so good, especially due to the temperature as it is almost December. Dr. Connors has learned that his son, Billy, is being bullied in school and that his missing arm is hurting more than ever. He begins running a sample serum called, the Lizard Serum, which sounds very harmful, but is the only way he can regenerate his arm. With Peter, he continues to support his friend, Harry as he goes on to be the CEO of Oscorp, having a meeting with Donald Menken, an associate of Norman at Oscorp Industries. Harry and Menken have a difficult relationship and they are always rude to each other. Menken, during an Oscorp press conference, introduces Oscorp to a new scientist with mechanical robotic 4 arms, Dr. Otto Octavius. One night when Connors finishes sampling, he injects the serum into his missing arm and he wakes up, having it back, but it turns green and he becomes a 6 1/2 foot lizard doning, The Lizard. Lizard goes on a rampage and Spider-Man has to stop him, but keeps failing. He always tries to knock Connors out of his sense. In the end, Spidey picks up Billy from Connors's house and Lizard calms down once he sees his son. Billy runs away and that attracts Lizard, so Spider-Man pulls out an anecdote, reforming Connors again except he doesn't have his arm. Connors is now very upset, being sent to the hospital for a little while to clear up all the wounds. Peter, on the other hand, learns about the crime figure, Kingpin... 11. Shoe Horn Him In Then Air Date: March 20th, 2015 Summary: In the streets of Manhattan, a russian gang mob steals these chemical canisters from Oscorp. Their leader, Aleksei Sytsevich, is driving a huge truck with the canisters in the back. Spider-Man stops them and makes Sytsevich mad by making fun of his bald head! Once they're stopped, the police are about to arrest Aleksei, but a big sound comes in and it is Kingpin's weight noise. Fisk asks Sytsevich if he remembers who he is